Homeworld (Canon)
The "Gem Homeworld", or simply "Homeworld", is the home planet of the Gem race. It was first mentioned in "Mirror Gem". Description While little is known about the Gem Homeworld, it is clear that it is the original home planet of the Gem race. Its culture is unknown, though Lapis Lazuli states that it is more advanced than it was 6,000 years prior, possessing technology such as the Gem Warship and Gem Destabilzer's. This advanced technology greatly contrasts the old and decrepit ancient Gem technology left on Earth. Going by the information of the Kindergarten, the existence of Gem-controlled planets, and the rebellion led by Rose Quartz in order to protect Earth from the actions of her people and their leader, it would appear that Homeworld clearly has malicious intentions for Earth, and by extension, the entire galaxy. This could possibly mean they are a warlike society bent on wiping out organic life. Another possibility is that they simply don't care about non-gem life forms, seeing them as inferior. The Gems primarily came to Earth for the reasons of war and experimentation. Yellow Diamond is possibly Homeworld's leader, or at the very least, a high-ranking authority figure. History "Mirror Gem"/"Ocean Gem" Lapis Lazuli desired to return "home", referring to the Gem Homeworld. It can be seen that the Gem Homeworld is within great distance from Earth and that Lapis Lazuli leaves Earth and travels in the direction of these stars to the Gem Homeworld. The stars are similar to a drawing, or map in the Galaxy Warp. "Space Race" Pearl mentions that the Galaxy Warp (Location served as a method of transport to Homeworld, via the now inactive Homeworld Warp. "Warp Tour" The Gem Homeworld is mentioned by name, and Peridot warps to Earth from there. Homeworld's Warp Pad is repaired by Flask Robonoids in order for Peridot to perform a maintenance check. Upon her departure, Garnet destroys the Warp Pad with her gauntlets, once again preventing travel to and from Homeworld. "On the Run" Amethyst reveals that Homeworld Gems created other Gems in a facility known as the Kindergarten. Amethyst, among many other Gems, is one of these creations. "The Message" Lapis Lazuli states that Homeworld is much more advanced, and she doesn't understand any of it. She contacted the Gems with technology that could communicate with the Wailing Stone, but only with help from Greg. "The Return"/"Jail Break" The Gem Warship, transporting Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli, was dispatched to Earth from Homeworld. It was to return to Homeworld before it crashed back on the Earth. "Friend Ship" An Ancient Gem Colony Ship is visited by the Crystal Gems. Such ships were the fastest way to travel between Earth and Homeworld before the building of the Warp Pads. "Catch and Release" Peridot had attempted to repair the Homeworld Warp again, successfully collecting all the pieces of the Warp Pad. Unfortunately, without her Flask Robonoids, she was unable to repair it completely. "When It Rains" Peridot reveals that it doesn't rain on the Gem Homeworld. According to her, the Homeworld saw the Earth as unneeded and decided to use it for experimentation, apparently several centuries ago. One such experiment is The Cluster, composed of millions of Gem Shards. It is currently incubating in the Earth's core, but when it emerges, it will be big enough to destroy the planet. The only way to survive would be to destroy the Cluster before it hatches or to get off the planet. "Back To The Barn" Homeworld was mentioned by Peridot, saying that pearls are servants on Homeworld. "The Answer" Garnet mentions that Homeworld sent diplomats to Earth, and it is revealed that there is another authority figure called Blue Diamond. Caste System Homeworld maintains a strict caste system, with each type of gemstone having a predetermined role and place in the social pyramid, each with their own privileges. Any gem who deviates from their role would be considered defective. So far the known castes are: Pearls Pearls are servants in the caste, described by Peridot as "someone's shiny toy", treated as domestics that are expected only to serve their masters and be submissive and obedient. Pearls are also status symbol on Homeworld assumed to belong only to those of high social status because of Peridot's exclamation of a peridot owning a pearl. Quartzes Quartzes are the soldier caste. Made to fit the role of a soldier, quartzes have incredible height, broad shoulders, and an intimidating muscular build. Rose Quartz and Jasper are both quartz that fit this description. Amethyst is also a quartz, although she does not fit the description because she "stayed in the ground too long". Some quartzes are used for defense rather than offense, one example of this is Rose Quartz. Peridots Peridots serve mainly as technicians. Their exact role is currently unknown, however they're higher than pearls, but not high enough to own a pearl of their own. Fusions Fusions are weapons in the caste. They are used in desperate times in wars, seen as objects rather than their own beings. A fusion outside of battle is considered highly inappropriate and extremely unorthodox, being regarded as disgusting, embarrassing, or discomforting to behold (as inferred from Jasper and Peridot reactions towards Garnet). To a further extent, fusions between gems of different varieties is considered even more of an abnormality in Gem society. Diamonds Diamonds are the authority/leaders in the caste and are the highest role. Diamonds appear to have a major influence on the Gems in the lower caste. Blue Diamond sends [(Canon)|Sapphire along with three Ruby to Earth in order to capture the rebels who are disrupting Homeworld's work on Earth. Blue Diamond appears to own a Pearl, showing that she has power. Peridot sends a rescue message to Yellow Diamond indicating that she is looked up to and is important. Technology Over the past 5,000 years, the Homeworld Gems have developed advanced technology unfamiliar to the earthbound Crystal Gems. However, even 5,000 years prior, Gem technology was already considerably high-tech, already having invented things like Space Travel and Holographic projection. * Gem Destabilizer weapons. * Limb Enhancers. * Robonoids such as Flask Robonoids and Plug Robonoids. * Advanced Warships equipped with powerful beam weapons, destabiliser containment fields and escape pods. * Red Eye. Punishment There appears to be many forms of punishment on Homeworld. * Execution- Rose Quartz stated to Pearl that losing the war over Earth would earn them an execution by Homeworld. It can be assumed that this would involve the shattering of their Gemstones, eliminating the core of the Gems' being and the Gems themselves. * Harvesting- May involve Gems being imprisoned in bubbles indefinetly. Peridot incorrectly assumed that would happen to her when she saw the gem bubbles in the Burning Room. * Forced Fusion- As theorized by Garnet, the Gem Mutants were created as punishment to the fallen Crystal Gems for siding with Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems. Inhabitants * Gems * Yellow Diamond (assumed) * Blue Diamond Former * Pearl * Garnet (Ruby/Sapphire) * Rose Quartz * Lapis Lazuli * Jasper * Peridot Trivia * Homeworld invaded Earth and established Kindergarten about 6,000 years priorMarble Madness to the events of the show, but was driven off by the Crystal Gems' war of rebellion 5,000 years ago. Based on the numbers given, they occupied Earth for at least a thousand years. * It is unknown if the planet has an actual name, as up to this point it has only been referred to as "Homeworld". * Pearl said that Earth was not a Gem-controlled planet, possibly inferring that some planets are under Gem occupation. ** Later, in "The Answer", Peridot states that Earth is a part of the "Crystal System", suggesting that the Homeworld has incorporated its colonized worlds into a larger territorial body, as well as has categories for star and solar systems. *** Interestingly, "Crystal Systems" are the classifications of gemstone structures, of which there are seven, each having characteristic shapes. The systems differ in terms of the angles between faces and in number of edges of equal length on each face. * It is revealed in "On The Run" that Amethyst is not from Homeworld, and instead was created in the Kindergarten. ** This makes her the first revealed Crystal Gem to be formed on Earth. This is not counting Steven, who was born instead. * All Homeworld gems wear a diamond on their outfit, instead of a star like the Crystal Gems. This fits in with Ronaldo Fryman's "Great Diamond Authority" theory. * It's implied by Garnet in her verse of the extended theme that living as a fusion on Homeworld may be a practice that's looked down upon, which could be the reason why she would side with the Crystal Gems in the rebellion. ** This is supported by Jasper's comments upon Garnet during both "The Return" and "Jail Break". ** Peridot also supported this theory by calling Garnet a "filthy war machine", implying that fusions on Homeworld are primarily used for war. * It's revealed in "When It Rains" that it doesn't rain on Homeworld, since Peridot was not familiar with the phenomenon. * Peridot reveals in "Back to the Barn" that Homeworld is a caste society. * A Peridot with a Pearl servant is apparently an unheard of thing on Homeworld,since pearls are considered a luxury for higher classes like the diamonds,as seen in "The Answer". * Peridot's lack of knowledge on the wheel hints that Homeworld's advancement has reached far enough that the wheel has become technologically obsolete and has passed out of use and general knowledge. * In "Too Far", Peridot is unfamiliar with the 24-hour terrestrial day and refers to it as a "rotation". However she is familiar with the concepts of years, centuries and eras. The exact specifics of Homeworld chronology remain unclear. es:Planeta Madreru:Родной мир самоцветовpl:Homeworldpt:Homeworldpt-br:Homeworld Category:Gem locations Category:Mentioned Locations Category:Planets